sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Grimm
As Sabrina Grimm is the main protagonist of The Sisters Grimm series, her interaction with other characters reveal relationships between herself and them much more easily. Mr. Canis is another character who is as complex as Sabrina, with two different personalities crammed into the body of a frail old man, as well as a past that is completely foreign to him . His struggles to overcome his inner beast, coincide with Sabrina's struggles to become a better person. Overview of interaction Mr. Canis a nd Sabrina had an odd start to their relationship, with Sabrina believing that he was fairly creepy. Upon meeting him, she assessed that he was quite rude as he sat in silence throughout the girls first meal without attempting to make any conversation. His first interaction with Sabrina didn't bode well either, as he crashed into her room just before Daphne was about to open the windows and let Puck's pixies in. This reinforced the idea that Mr. Canis was creepy in Sabrina's mind, not helped by the fact that she though he was playing an elaborate joke on her with Relda, as she didn't believe what she was told about Everafters. However, she did feel scared for him when she watched him fight Tony, Steve and Bobby in The Fairy-Tale Detectives, and was about to find an object to help him before she found out that he was more than capable of defending himself. After he was kidnapped by a giant along with her grandmother, Sabrina resolved to save him, immersing herself in a world she was completely unfamiliar with, just to save her family. She again was scared for him as he fought an almost deranged Jack, but was shocked to find him not only an Everafter, but also The Big Bad Wolf. The Unusual Suspects show Sabrina becoming further immersed into the world of Everafters. She starts to become deeply set against them, suspecting any and every Everafter (including Mr.Canis) of having a part to play in her parent's kidnap, much to the dismay of her sister and grandmother. Interestingly, however, she doesn't seem to have an aversion to Puck. As the family go down to the school to investigate thedeath of Mr. Grumpner, Sabrina is startled to realise that Mr. Canis once killed a girl's grandmother, after Mr.Canis starts meditating on top of the jalopy saying that the guilt helps him remember those who he killed. Sabrina becomes horrified that a murderer lives down the hall from their room. She struggles with her prejudice against Everafters throughout the course of The Unusual Suspects, eventually accepting that they are not all evil when the conceited Mayor Charming gives her the key to finding her parents. She later watches as Mr. Canis loses control of himself, when Rumpelstiltskin manipulates the rage inside him. Sabrina watches on in horror as the two wrestle, refusing to leave the underground chamber until Mr. Canis is safe and with them, Eventually, Relda drags her through the portal that she had created by using The Little Match Girl's matchsticks, although Sabrina struggles against her. When Charming, Hamstead, Snow and the family are all safe above ground (including Toby, Bella and Natalie, whom Puck had brought out by transfroming into a Gorilla), they watch on in horror as the school explodes, implodes and collapses. Sabrina becomes shocked by what she has become, crying that it is all her fault Mr Canis is dead, despite her grandmother's protest to the contrary. When Mr. Canis reveals himself to be alive in The Problem Child, Sabrina is surprised yet happy. After she tries to steal back Merlin's Wand from Baba Yaga (and turns herself into a frog in the process), Mr. Canis reprimands her, saying she has no respect for her grandmother, and that he has been following her as she snuck about town ever since she first came to Ferryport Landing. She also becomes concerned about Mr. Canis' deteriorating health as he becomes more and more wolf-like. During Magic and Other Misdemeanors, Sabrina and Daphne are taught tracking by Mr. Canis to help train them into becoming fairy-tale detectives. When they are sucked into a time tear, the girls are stricken to discover the Big Bad Wolf, with no traces of their old friend left in him. Upon re-entering the present, the girls let slip to Mr. Canis that he will eventually lose control of the Wolf, which he acc epts defeatedly. Mr. Canis later participates in Sabrina's birthday celebrations, though the days festivities are severely marred later on in the night when the Scarlet Hand surround the Grimm house to arrest Mr. Canis. Sabrina looks on incredulously and asks him why he doesn't run, to which he responds by saying it would be better for him to go as he is losing the battle with his inner- beast. In'' Tales from the Hood, the family go to visit Mr. Canis in jail, and Sabrina becomes increasingly wary of him as she sees that he is indeed losing himself to the Wolf. Her grandmother audibly disapproves of Sabrina's lack of faith in him, though he wearily states that Sabrina is the only one in the family who is treating him as he should be treated. Nonetheless, she helps search for evidence that could prove his innocence, and becomes frustrated by the kangaroo court set up for his trial. After Mr.Canis gets sentenced to death, she cries and seeks his forgiveness for the way she treated him, saying that she never gave him the respect that he deserved. Mr. Canis smiles at her and says how he regrets not being able to see the woman Sabrina would one day become, and the entire family watch as one of their own is lead up to the gallows. After the Sherwood Group help him escape, she bids him farewell as he runs to the caves to become a refugee. Mr. Canis doesn't feature as much in The Everafter War and The Inside Story, so his interaction with Sabrina is fairly limited. In The Council of Mirrors, Sabrina allocates Mr. Canis the job of being the 'babysitter', much to his fury. She understands how he is feeling and promises never to put him in that position again, though she still expects him to carry out his duty as babysitter, which he accepts. When Sabrina is facing down Mirror, she shares her love with him, thinking of all the people she loves most, including Mr. Canis and the small smiles he sends her way to let her know that he cares. '''Mr. Canis' also features in the epilogues, attending Sabrina's wedding to Bradley, and remarking that'' "Relda would be proud"''. It is also evident that Sabrina has remained in contact with him by the course of the second epilogue, where she talks of the yoga that he and Red recommended for her stress. Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Grimm Family